


Fangs

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Trellis and Vine [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal First Person POV, Cerberus and the Pack, Cerberus is the best boi, Familiars, Kinda, Other, Retold from another perspective, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: A retelling of a scene from Wick'd Chapter 7 - Thorns........ from Cerberus' perspective.
Relationships: Cerberus/The Pack (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Trellis and Vine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676242
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, mild recurring themes of past animal trauma (because all the Pack members are strays and rescues), and deals with the set-up to the showdown in the front hall from Wick'd 7 (Thorns). Technically, you don't have to have read Wick'd for this, but it would best best if you did. 
> 
> It's just the one scene, I didn't let it get into all the violence again. 
> 
> This is just Cerberus being the bestest boi, doing what he do best - 
> 
> He Protecc. He Defend. He Love....

She had let us out before the water began falling in cold sprinkly drops from the sky, but that was okay; I like the cold sprinkly drops, they make my hair so soft. But all my little puppies, they don’t quite like the cold sprinkly drops. Especially my fluffiest puppy: he gets very grumpy when the cold sprinkly drops get in his fur.

But my newest little puppy, she’s still thin and she’d get cold a lot easier than my fluffiest puppy. So, I made him give up his usual spot between my feets for her. She needs it more than him today….

She, my She, walks past the clear-hard not-nothing-thing, smiling at us on the sitting spot outside. She’s dry in there, and we’re wet out here, but that’s okay.

She’s very much like He; She’ll make sure we get all dry when She’s done with whatever She must do.

She returns a few minutes later; Her smile is gone, but She’s not unhappy, I don’t think.

But something is New, now; I can taste it in our bond….

She dries us off, and She knows just how to treat my puppies. My red puppy and my big white puppy smile as She rubs them hard until their fur looks like they have no He or She to care for them. My fluffiest puppy is so grumpy, but he doesn’t need to be the favorite all the time; it’s not good for him, even if he thinks it is. My long-eared puppies and my wolfy-looking puppy are all very silly, trying to dry their paws while She dries their bodies; they flop around and stumble clumsily while She tries Her best to get them taken care of.

She takes my newest puppy then, treating her like the bestest puppy in existence, and I’m happy, because my newest puppy needs that love.

All my puppies needed it when they came to live with He and me, but she needs it very much, oh so very much.

No puppy should be trapped in a cage….

….

She’s still a little upset, the New something taking up Her thoughts. But She finds a solution, I think, or decides on something specific She can do….

She’s a good hunter, my She; I am proud and happy for He, that He found Her, and that She let Him share me with Her….

She’s a good hunter, but She’s been prey before, too; I can taste it in our bond.

I’m certain He, and I, and She, if She’s feeling feisty: I’m sure we all can keep Her safe if Her hunter comes back….

The cold sprinkly drops are falling from the sky more now, more and more, and She and my puppies are all getting sleepy. That’s what puppies do, after all. I settle down, too, but I don’t sleep.

I watch, and I listen, and I am happy to be able to protect them, even if there’s nothing that needs hunting right -….

There’s a new smell….

From outside, a new smell….

And it smells bad….

It burns my nose like the heat-making box in the food-making room, but it doesn’t carry nice smells on that heat, no smells to make my tummy growl for a bite or ten.

It smells like burnt flour and burned flowers….

It’s a yellow smell, like the bright sky-ball in the other two Places; but it’s also a black smell, like the one who hurt He before He and I found each other….

It’s a bad smell, and now that I’ve smelled it, I know who Her hunter is….

A little of that smell was still there when He bonded Her to me; I didn’t realize it at the time, because it is a worse smell now than it was then, stronger, more bitter and hurting….

I’d smelled it before, when I came to help Her that day under the bright yellow sky-ball in the Place above the other Place above our Place….

….

It was him again….

I waited; maybe he wouldn’t be a stupid hunter. Didn’t he know there were two better hunters than he thought he was in this den?!

The sound people sometimes make when they want to come into our den or His work-dens thumped through the house.

I growled, and She woke up behind me.

She kept my newest puppy in Her arms as She walked to stand beside me. I stalked the angry thumping sound with Her, knowing She was going to stop before She did. She took a breath, and Her smell changed, too; this wasn’t scary, though:

This was right….

She always smelled like pretty plants with the bright bright colorful bits on their green arms and hands. All kinds of pretty plants: sweet ones and some that would dust my nose if I tried to sniff them more.

She still smelled like pretty plants, but now she smelled like _strong_ plants, too:

Woody plants that strangle the pretty plants, choke them and build a new life on their weaker companions’ remains. Spongy plants that live on dead things, wearing big, odd-shaped things on their heads that will make you sick if you touch them, that will kill you if you lick them. Reaching plants that don’t have arms or hands, but teeth, sharp and pointy like my claws and fangs, and they use their teeth to climb higher than His head….

She smelled dark and bright, and our bond grew stronger.

She said my name, but not with her teeth or tongue. She talked to me, like He talks to me when He really means it.

_Stay close. Do nothing unless I say so._

If I’d had the permission, I’d have danced. She’d finally done it! The bond had been there all along, but this was Her first time using it, showing me She knew I was here for Her, whatever She needed.

I knew it was harder for Her and Him sometimes to hear me, too, but I gave it my best effort. I wanted Her to know I was ready….

 _Support_.

 _Defend_.

 _Protect_.

 _Home_.

 _Love_ ….

I would support Her, defend Her, protect Her. She belonged in our home, because He loves Her….

And I love Her, too….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for helping Wick'd reach 5k hits! 
> 
> I feel the love, and I return it with interest!
> 
> Ta!


End file.
